maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Gutierrez/Bridgetterocks
Modern Joey Gutierrez= Command Points |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 5 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = * * |bio = José "Joey" Gutierrez is an Inhuman struggling to harness his newfound abilities. However with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. he trained to master his powers so he could join the Secret Warriors and protect the world. |gender = m |metal = n }} |name2 = Metal Manipulation |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 80% / 10% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |name3 = Create Things |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Set-Off |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 100% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Fire Explosion |effects4 = }} |-| Secret Warriors Joey Gutierrez= Command Points ** Generalist (w/ effect) - 60 Command Points ** Generalist (w/ effect) - - 60 Command Points |organization = Inhumans, S.H.I.E.L.D., Secret Warriors |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 5 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 5 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * (alt 1) * (alt 2) |bio = José "Joey" Gutierrez is an Inhuman struggling to harness his newfound abilities. However with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. he trained to master his powers so he could join the Secret Warriors and protect the world. |gender = m |metal = n }} |name2 = Metal Manipulation |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 80% / 10% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Ranged |effects2 = |name3 = Create Things |stamina3 = 20% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Set-Off |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% / 100% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Fire Explosion |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses Joey Gutierrez has the following Team-Up Bonuses: *'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' *'Alias-Less' *'Bearded Bearing' *'Close Encounters' *'Friends of Dorothy' - LGBT Heroes (Angela, Anole, Deadpool, Hercules, Iceman, Karolina Dean, Loki, Psylocke, Shatterstar and Union Jack) *'Go, Go, Power Rangers!' - Members of the Secret Warriors (Joey Gutierrez, Lincoln Campbell, Manifold, Slingshot and Quake) *'Hot Stuff' *'Magnetic' *'More Human Than Human' *'Nuhumans' - Inhumans who have gone through Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak (Joey Gutierrez, Kamala Khan, Manifold, Slingshot and Thane) Notes *Joey Gutierrez's sprites were made by the amazing spriter User:Loupi. Gallery Joey Gutierrez Icon 1.png|First Small Icon Joey Gutierrez Icon Large 1.png|First Large Icon Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Inhumans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:TV Shows Category:90 CP Category:Generalists Category:Male Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.